Fortune's Follies
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: [InuKag] We tend to take for granted those who mean the most to us until they threaten to slip away. Kagome is eager to have a fortune teller reveal her future, but chaos ensues when InuYasha is forced to face the idea of a future without Kagome in it.
1. The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This takes place sometime in the anime after Miroku proposes to Sango. I have only read a little of the manga, so everything is based off of the anime. Kagome is sixteen now. One can only be fifteen for so long, after all… Humor my mistakes and enjoy!

Fortune's Follies

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

"Feh… I don't see why we're going to see this old bat, anyway…" Inu-Yasha muttered.

The group had decided to take a short break from their quest for Naraku and the remaining jewel shards. They hadn't made much progress as of late, and everyone was tired and frustrated. When they returned to find a festival taking place in Kaede's village, they had decided to seize the opportunity and enjoy themselves. The long journey back to the village had tired out Kiara and Shippo, who rested in Kaede's hut, but the adults chose to partake in the festivities. Sango had been trailed by the ever-hopeful Miroku, while Kagome and Inu-Yasha went off on their own. Kagome had spotted a fortune-teller's tent, and was intent on losing her money to some glittering fraud.

"Oh, come on Inu-Yasha. Haven't you always wanted to have your fortune told?" Kagome asked him cheerfully.

"Not particularly." He mumbled in disinterest.

"Well I always have, and this is my opportunity! With all the spirits and magic in this era, I bet this woman's for real."

"This is such a waste of time… Naraku is probably laughing at us as we speak… Hanging around this stupid festival to have some old hag tell us the future…"

"Well, I for one am excited! Who knows what she might tell us? Where we'll be ten years from now, what will happen to our friends, how many children we'll have…"

"Children?! We?!" Inu-Yasha's eyes grew as big as saucers as Kagome's face paled and then rapidly turned a fire-engine red.

"Not how many children _we'll _have... I mean, I hope to marry someone, someday… And you may find someone yourself… I want four children…" She was still blushing a bit, but fortunately, he had calmed down considerably.

Inu-Yasha had a strange look on his face though. It was a mixture of relief and _disappointment…_? No. She had to be reading his face incorrectly. The only woman Inu-Yasha wanted to spend the rest of his life with was Kikyou. Kagome imagined that Kikyou would never be able to bear Inu-Yasha's children. The dead could not bear the living after all. Not that Inu-Yasha probably cared. Who needed marriage or children or anything of the sort in hell?

"I don't ever want children…" Inu-Yasha replied. At first, she thought he was responding in his usual brash, stubborn manner, but the far-off look in his eyes said otherwise.

_He's remembering his own childhood… The prejudices he and his mother faced. He was treated with such cruelty, even as a little boy. I bet he's afraid that his children would suffer as he did. He could have ¾ human children or ¾ demon children, if he wanted, but that remaining ¼ would always be what kept them apart… I can see why he never wants to pass on that burden to his own offspring… Poor Inu-Yasha…_

She grabbed his hand, pulling him forward towards the gaudy fortune-teller's tent.

"Forget what I said… Maybe she can tell us how we'll defeat Naraku…" At that, his skepticism changed to interest, and he charged forward, now pulling Kagome along behind him.

"What are we waiting for, then?"

_That's my short-attention spanned half-demon…_ She smiled, glad his mind was off his troubled past. Temporarily at least.

They burst through the tent flap, nearly giving an old man exiting said tent a heart attack.

"AAAHHHH! DEMON!" He shrieked, pointing at Inu-Yasha with a shaking, arthritic finger.

"Pipe down, Old man." Inu-Yasha yelled, progressing forward into the tent.

"His bark really is worse than his bite." Kagome told the elderly man.

"Young lady… You should stay away from that demon. He'll bring you nothing but pain." The man advised.

"You're wrong about him. Inu-Yasha is my friend… He would never cause me pain…" She whispered softly.

_Intentionally… _She silently added, knowing it was the truth.

At times, she wished she'd never met Inu-Yasha. He put her in dangerous situations on a daily basis, he was ruining her academic career, and he would rather go to hell with a dead girl than be with her. He was selfish, demanding, arrogant, rude, and so jealous it was ridiculous. But… She couldn't lie to herself. She loved him with her whole heart. In spite of all his flaws, in spite of all the pain he'd put her through, she couldn't help it. He was brave, loyal, and passionate. He'd saved her from death a countless number of times, made her life a constant adventure, and was always by her side. He was her best friend and first love.

Straying her from her thoughts was the boy in question's rough grip as he pulled her into the tent, "Come on, Kagome! We haven't got all day!"

_Did I mention impatient? _She thought, adding it to her list.

"Come, come my child…" The old woman crooned.

"Hello Lady Keiko. Will you read my fortune, please?"

"Yes, of course, Child. For a price." She extended a bony, wrinkled hand as Kagome forked over some ancient currency.

"I will read your fortune. But not his. I will not foretell the future of a demon…"

"That's not fair! Inu-Yasha wants to find out how we defeat Naraku!" Kagome protested.

"Save it, Kagome. I don't need this old hag's voodoo anyway." Inu-Yasha huffed.

"No refunds. Do you want me to tell you your fortune or not?" The old woman demanded impatiently.

"Well… I suppose there's no use in wasting good money…"

"Smart girl. Give me your hand." The woman cautiously examined Kagome's hand, staring at her as though in some sort of trance. She gazed into a cheap glass ball sitting in front of her, "divining" through her "crystal ball."

_Maybe Inu-Yasha was right… Maybe this is a complete waste of time…_

"Interesting. Very interesting." The fortune-teller whispered.

"What a load of bull…" Inu-Yasha grumbled from where he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I have seen your future, my child…" The woman whispered.

"You will marry…"

"Well there's a shock…" Inu-Yasha commented. Why wouldn't Kagome get married? It seemed like every man in Japan, both in the past and present, found Kagome attractive. She was kind, smart, beautiful, and loyal. She would make a perfect wife. Inu-Yasha's face flushed at that thought, but he still wasn't buying this witch's nonsense.

"Let me finish, Demon!" She demanded sternly.

"Be my guest, Hag…"

"It will be several years before you will take this step. You'll be an old maid, but someone will still find you attractive…" She continued as Kagome shot her an angry glare.

_Old maid?! I'm sixteen! There's no way I'm getting married anytime soon! Old maid, my foot… Most girls in my time don't get married until they're in their mid-twenties!_

Inu-Yasha grinned in amusement. Kagome had not liked the old maid comment. He realized though that his time and Kagome's were very different. In the Feudal Era, life was short. Women married young, had children young, and died young. He gulped at that last part. In Kagome's era, women did not just become wives, mothers, and housekeepers. They pursued education and careers alongside men. And the medicine and magic of her era ensured everyone longer lives. No one in her time was in a big hurry to get married. On the other hand, Sango and Miroku were a rarity in the Feudal Era. Few people remained single for so long.

"Your husband will be someone you'll have known for years… A man you've had a difficult relationship with… You'll have many children. You'll be very happy. I congratulate you." The crinkled face smiled at the schoolgirl.

"Tell me, Lady Keiko… What will my husband look like?"

"Let me see… The man will have black hair and dark eyes… He'll be very kind and handsome, too. I suggest you start working towards this marriage, my dear. I can tell you when the luckiest dates are for the ceremony. I may be able to tell you about your children, too, if you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Inu-Yasha roared, leaping up and knocking over the fortune-teller's table, his eyes filled with fire.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered, fearing his anger.

"What right do you have to determine Kagome's fate? How do you even know that she wants to get married? Why do you think she's going to have any children?! You don't know anything, you miserable old witch!"

"Inu-Yasha!" She was shocked by his anger, but more by his blatant rudeness.

"I have only told the girl what I see… I'm never wrong. Mark my words, this dark-haired man is probably nearby. And he will be the man she marries!"

"Pardon me, my friends, but have you seen the fair Lady Sango? I wanted to show her…" Miroku entered the tent, but grew silent when he was the fury in Inu-Yasha's eyes. Inu-Yasha observed the dark-haired, dark-eyed man who Kagome had known for a long time. A man who had groped her upon their first meeting… A perverted man who wanted a multitude of children…

"Hell no!" He roared, diving at Miroku as Kagome looked on, embarrassed and alarmed. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all…

A/N: Well, here is chapter one… Humor me, I've never written more than a one-shot for this category. True, there are many dark-haired, dark-eyed men in Japan, but Inu-Yasha is the type to jump to conclusions, and Miroku has rather bad timing. They probably didn't have crystal balls, but humor me… I may go back and change it into something more fitting later. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad those of you who reviewed enjoyed the prologue. Some of this is pretty serious and introspective, but there will be some humorous parts. This is probably one of the more serious chapters actually… Anyway, it's weird that I had time to write another chapter this soon, but hey, might as well write when you have the inspiration, right? Haha… Bad pun… That's enough of me, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

"So that fortune-teller told you about the man you're going to marry?" Sango asked curiously as they sat around their campfire.

"Yes. Lady Keiko said that I would marry a dark-haired man with dark eyes. Not like that vagueness is going to help me much. Let's see, dark hair and dark eyes… that narrows it down to the male population of Asia…"

_Not even that is a good approximation though… The world is full of dark-eyed, dark-haired boys… But Asia's pretty much the extent of their knowledge, so I won't even mention the many other continents my mysterious husband could come from…_

"I am offended, Kagome, that you would not call upon my expertise. As you know, I have a great gift for fortune-telling…" Miroku commented while chewing on a piece of fish.

"Which you use to flirt with every woman you meet…" Sango muttered, sipping her tea as Miroku paled a bit in embarrassment.

"Now Sango, jealousy does not become you…" The icy glare she gave him shut Miroku up quite quickly.

"Why are we still talking about this? It was a waste of time, it's over, let's focus on that rumor about Naraku…" Inu-Yasha was in a fouler mood than ever. After beating Miroku to a bloody pulp, he'd threatened any man that even looked in Kagome's direction. Kagome had pretended to be fascinated with the ground on the way back to Kaede's hut. No eye contact meant there was less chance of Inu-Yasha's aggressiveness getting the better of him. But after this comment, Kagome wanted to beat _Inu-Yasha_ up. She leaped to her feet, glaring daggers at him.

"So you're saying that my future is a waste of time? That my life is unimportant in comparison to the almighty jewel shards?" She hissed.

"Stupid wench, stop putting words in my mouth!" Inu-Yasha joined her in a standing position, furrowing his brow.

"Well that's what you're saying right? I've spent the last year of my life here, helping you, Inu-Yasha! Have I ever told you that finding the jewel shards was a waste of time? This is the first break we've had in a long time! I don't see why we can't focus on something other than the stupid jewel once in a lifetime!"

"What right do you have to complain? You're the one who broke the thing in the first place! If Kikyo was the one helping us, we would have completed the jewel a long time ago! Kikyo never wanted to go home or go to the hot springs or have her fortune told by some stupid old hag with a bad wig…" Inu-Yasha immediately regretted his words when he saw the look of pain and betrayal flash across Kagome's visage. She just stared at him, mouth slightly agape, tears beginning to well in the back of her eyes.

"She was wearing a wig?" Miroku asked curiously. No one answered his inquiry.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha. I'm sorry that I shattered the jewel. I'm sorry that I miss my family and my world. I'm sorry that you don't share my affinity for cleanliness… But most of all, I'm sorry that I'm not Kikyo." He didn't even care about the insult as he saw the look in her eyes that spoke the words she'd never say. _How could you say that to me? Don't you care about me at all? What am I to you?_

_I do… I do care! Damn it, Kagome, don't do this to me! _Inu-Yasha knew this could only end in disaster.

_Yell at me, sit me, curse me, just don't give me that wilted look… Don't hide behind that cold face!_

"Kagome… Wait, that's not what I meant…" He was in a state of panic now.

"I know Inu-Yasha. You never say what you mean. I'm going home now." She hoisted her over-sized yellow backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the well, disappearing from sight.

"Inu-Yasha, you're such an idiot…" Shippo shrieked in his high-pitch voice.

"Where'd you come from? I thought you were sleeping!" Inu-Yasha retorted.

"I can hear you being a jerk even when I'm dreaming!" Shippo replied angrily.

"How could you say something like that to Kagome? Don't you know how hard it is for her to be compared to Kikyo? Especially in this place where Kikyo lived and Kagome freed you!" Sango added angrily.

"That was a blow below the belt, I'm afraid. I don't know if we can count on Kagome returning anytime soon…" Miroku winced, hoping his comment would not earn him another beating.

"Ye must learn to control your temper, Inu-Yasha." Kaede scolded.

"Where'd you come from? Is everyone coming out of the woodworks to insult me?" He nearly screamed when Kiara came up to him and meowed in displeasure.

"I don't have anything to apologize for! Kagome never focuses on our mission. We're better off without her! No more stopping for baths or to help stupid villagers! Good riddance!"

"You're such a fool…" Shippo remarked coldly, returning to Kaede's hut.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the boy…" Miroku stood, abandoning his food and heading inside. Sango, Kiara, and Kaede silently followed, leaving Inu-Yasha all alone by the dying fire.

"Why do they always take her side…?" Inu-Yasha muttered irritably.

_Because she's always right and you treat her like she has no feelings at all… _The little voice in his head chided.

_Hey, you're me, shouldn't **you **at least be on my side?_

_No, actually, Kagome's right and you're a jerk. _The voice inside his head disappeared then, abandoning him like his so-called friends.

"It figures." He muttered. "Lousy conscience…" He silently sprinted until he reached the Sacred Tree… and the well.

"This is where we first met," he whispered.

Had it really only been a year? It was hard to remember a life before Kagome. Somehow, he always felt closer to her when he was nestled in the branches of this tree, waiting for her to return from her strange era. He couldn't deny it. He got angry when she decided on whim to abandon him to return through the well to her home. Inu-Yasha didn't do a lot of deep thinking, but he truly believed that fate had brought Kagome to him. She'd been pulled through the well a year ago by Mistress Centipede. That's when she'd taken pity on her incarnation's former love and freed him from his fifty-year nap. Kagome had been destined to come to this era. Perhaps she was destined to remain…

She was such a foolish girl. Freeing a demon who wanted the blood of whoever bore her soul. Kagome had nearly died more times than he'd like to think about in the last year. She was a magnet for danger. He could have killed her right then and there the first day she stepped through the well. He could've, but could he have? Could he have really killed someone who looked so much like Kikyo? Someone who shared her tragic soul? Could he kill his savior? At one point, probably. But he'd changed…

He'd rather die than tell her, but Kagome was a sort of mission for him. Protecting her and keeping her safe was a part of his daily routine. Without her, there was little meaning in life. Without Kagome, the sky looked a little grayer, the grass seemed a little less green, and his patience grew thin. What was the point of anything without Kagome there? He hated to admit how dependant he'd become on Kagome for his happiness. She made him feel like an ordinary man. Not a cursed half-demon, half-human who brought death and ruin to anyone connected to him. Not a man who would no doubt cause Kagome's downfall just like every person before her. When she smiled, when she laughed, he felt like he was home. Kagome was his home.

He hated the well. It was what divided them. It was a constant reminder that Kagome was not of this era. That Kagome belonged in the world of kaars, skool, and boys like that stupid Hobo. A world free of the violence, fear, and uncertainty that plagued the Feudal Era. How could he ask her to give up such a safe, care-free place? As much as he hated to admit it, there were people in Kagome's world that loved her as much as h- Sango, Miroku, and Shippo did. She couldn't just abandon her family and friends. She could probably abandon Hobo. He'd _make _her abandon Hobo. But not her mother, grandfather, and Souta. Sesshoumaru hardly represented a caring family member, but he understood how important family ties could be. Why would she give up a world full of ramen, hot baths, and TV to face death, dirtiness, and despair on a daily basis in this era? It would be stupid to even ask her to stay.

_When it's over… What will Kagome do? Will she leave and never return? Will I ever see her again?_

This train of thought was painful. Going a week without Kagome was torture. The idea of an immortal lifetime without her was unbearable… When Kagome left, the others would be fine. True, they'd be sad. Kagome was Sango's best friend. She was like a sister to the woman who'd lost her entire community to Naraku's treachery. Sango would take it hard, but the perverted monk would probably help her overcome her sadness. Kagome would presumably only leave for good when Naraku was vanquished. Assuming Miroku lived that long, he'd marry Sango. They'd console each other and produce Miroku's many-desired heirs. They'd finally have a normal family. Or as normal as a monk and a demon slayer's family could be. When it was over, Sango and Miroku would move on with their lives…

Shippo. It would be hard on Shippo to lose his adopted mother. The woman who saved him after his life took a tragic turn. But Shippo was strong. (Whether he believed it or not.) He made friends easily among humans and demons alike. Shippo could probably stay with Kaede if nothing else. She was fond of the mischievous little fox demon. And he would grow up and head out on his own someday. He was young yet. He'd move on.

But for Inu-Yasha… It wouldn't be that easy. It could never be that easy. Kagome was his light, his hope, his world… He couldn't imagine a world without Kagome in it. True, he said stupid things to her, he hurt her feelings, he made a complete ass of himself nine times out of ten, but he always was comforted by the knowledge that Kagome would come back. Kagome had promised to stay by his side a long time ago. Kagome kept her promises.

The idea of anyone or anything taking Kagome away from him filled him with a mixture of anger, sadness, and hopelessness. Whether it was her era or her stupid, dark-haired husband, something was going to take Kagome from him. Even if she kept coming through the well after Naraku was defeated and the jewel finally completed. She couldn't keep coming back forever. She was going to marry some dark-haired man, have four children, and move on with her life. How would her husband react if he saw his wife jumping into an old well? How could she tuck her kids in at night if she was here, fighting off demons? Kagome might not even live near the shrine when she grew up. True, in this era, people rarely strayed far from their birthplace, but in the future, people sometimes moved thousands of miles away from home. There wasn't that consistency of residency. Kagome might leave Japan and never return. That made his heart cold. The idea of never seeing Kagome again was… unbearable. Kagome was his best friend. She'd risked her life for him countless times. She continued to stay by his side no matter how much shit he put her through. Kagome was his world. How could he go on without her?

But Kikyo… Why was he forgetting about Kikyo? How could he _ever _forget about Kikyo?

"I promised her my life…" He whispered.

How often he lost sight of that promise these days. Kikyo had died because of him. She'd pinned him to the sacred tree, but she'd sealed him. In spite of all common sense, Kikyo had spared his life and given him a second chance. But now that she was back from the grave, he could not look upon her without feeling immense guilt and sorrow. He owed Kikyo his life. Without her, he never would have learned what it felt like to love someone. Without Kikyo sealing him to that tree, without Kikyo dying… he never would have met Kagome. But that was no consolation to the much-wronged priestess. And if the only thing that would bring her peace was him accompanying her to hell, then he would comply with her request. He owed Kikyo. He couldn't help but pity his first love. He just couldn't let go of his feelings for her. True, they had faded considerably over the years, but his heart still skipped a beat every time he saw her beautiful porcelain face. She might no longer have the feelings she once had for him, but she had been his intended. The woman he'd been willing to abandon his demon heritage for. The woman he'd planned on marrying over fifty years ago. Funny how life didn't turn out the way you planned.

If someone had asked him back then how he pictured his life fifty years from now, he would have said he'd be dead. But dead after a long, happy, human life with Kikyo. Maybe they would have even had children… Who knows? Lacking his supernatural strength would have been frustrating, but as a human in a small, peaceful village, how often would he have needed it anyway? At that time, it would have been a price he would have gladly paid for a family and community that accepted him. The powers of a full-fledged demon, the approval of his brother, nothing else mattered if he had a family that loved him. Kikyo had given him hope that that dream could become a reality. That hope had died with her.

But then… Then Kagome appeared. Filled with her ridiculous ideas about friendship and acceptance. The only woman he'd ever known who might even be capable of loving a half-demon. But now… Now that stupid old witch who thought it was beneath her to tell him _his_ fortune had told Kagome that she would marry some damn dark-haired man. And despite Kagome's observation about how that hardly narrowed down her search for love, it left out someone who'd always vied for her affections. He couldn't help but curse as a lock of his bright white hair fell in front of his eye. He would never marry Kagome. He'd always dared to dream that she might someday consider him as a potential suitor, a long, long time from now. If he didn't go to hell with Kikyo. If she was able to keep coming through the well. If he ever got over his all-encompassing shyness and was able to tell her he at least liked her. Then, he'd always seen that as a far-off, unlikely, possibility. But now it would never be. Even if that hag was wrong, Kagome believed her. She wouldn't give him a second look if he was not her destiny. Or even worse… what if he was destined to court Kagome, but she rejected him for this dark-haired man?! How would he ever recover from that? He snarled, clenching his fist. How dare she reject him? How dare she put him through all of this?

"I can't let that happen! I won't let her be with anyone else! If Kagome's not destined to be with me, then I'll just have to keep all those dark-haired men away from her, too!" With that promise made to himself, he leaped through the well, intent on giving the girl from the future a piece of his mind. And perhaps he'd beat the living daylights out of that Hobo kid, too. He had dark hair… right?

A/N: Well, chapter two is finished. I probably should be writing my French composition… But you know… Ze French is not inspiring me right now… Please review and let me know if I should continue this. I can always just write it for my own amusement. I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time and I'm pretty ashamed of all my old stuff, so this is sort of a fresh start for me. I don't have the heart to delete my old stuff, but I've contemplated it a lot lately… Oh well. I originally planned on this being a one-shot, but now that I'm actually writing it, I could see it continuing on for many chapters. (Not twenty or anything, but considerably more than one…) **Please review and let me know what you think! **I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	3. The Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Well, apparently you like it so far, so that's good! Someone asked about Inu-Yasha's feelings about Kikyo. I really believe that he doesn't know how he feels any more than we do. He's really mixed up about the whole Kikyo/Kagome situation, and that's what I'm trying to convey in this story. He knows he cares about Kagome, but he's not quite sure how much he cares… I have a lot of ideas for this story that I keep jotting down for future reference that I'm excited about. I love dramatic/funny chapter endings, which I hope, for the most part, are enjoyable for all of you. So yes, here is chapter 3, hot from the oven…

**Chapter 3: The Confusion **

Kikyo… Oh Kikyo… Kagome loved and hated her incarnation at the same time. If it wasn't for Kikyo, Kagome would have never met Inu-Yasha. He would have died as a human with the priestess or be a savage demon terrorizing Feudal Japan. Instead of killing Inu-Yasha, she sealed him to the sacred tree. Instead of taking her vengeance with his death, she'd let him live. Kikyo had given Kagome the chance to meet, free, and fall in love with the half-demon. There was no way she could ever repay such a debt. Kikyo had given her a chance at true love, even if it wasn't reciprocated.

Which was the very reason why at the sound of Kikyo's name, Kagome couldn't help but be filled with pain, sorrow, and, at times, anger. How could she compete with the perfect, pure Kikyo? How could she compete with Inu-Yasha's first love, the woman who had saved his life? Kikyo might not have possession of her own soul, but Kagome would give up what remained of it if she had that kind of hold on Inu-Yasha's heart. Even in death, he still followed her like a puppy. He couldn't get over her. Kikyo was so beautiful, kind, and gifted. It seemed that she was everything Kagome was not. Kikyo had possessed extraordinary spiritual powers and had given her life (literally) to protecting the Sacred Jewel and her village. Kikyo had been Inu-Yasha's friend and lover. Inu-Yasha would do anything for her. He would turn into a weak human or go to hell, just to be by her side.

_He would never agree to do something like that for me… There's no room for me in Inu-Yasha's heart. How can I compete with perfection?_

He let her know it time and time again. Kikyo could shoot an arrow straighter, Kikyo was better-looking. Kikyo took her duties more seriously. Kikyo this, Kikyo that, it made her sick to her stomach. Kagome knew she had a lot going for her. She was good enough looking, got good grades (or had before she'd started missing school for weeks at a time because of potentially life-threatening illnesses/diseases), had plenty of friends, and belonged to a wonderful family, both in the present and the Feudal Era. But Kagome would have given it all up for the one thing she lacked. The only thing she'd every truly wanted. The one thing she'd never have. Inu-Yasha's love.

She just couldn't get over him. Perhaps Inu-Yasha was the only real reason she kept returning to the dangerous Feudal Era. She tried time and time again to clear him from her heart and mind, but it was impossible. Loving Inu-Yasha was a part of her she could never truly be rid of. She couldn't help it. As painful a reality as her one-sided love truly was.

Every time Houjo offered to take her to the movies, every time Kouga pronounced his devotion to her, every time I man looked appreciatively in her direction, she wanted to cry. These were men who cared for her, men who would love and cherish her. But they were no stubborn, arrogant, selfish half-demon. She could never return their feelings and that crushed her inside. Would she ever be able to recover from the devastation her heart suffered because of Inu-Yasha? Would she ever be able to love someone again? He'd ruined her. He'd ruined her and he didn't even care. He didn't even notice. That made her situation more pathetic than sad.

If anything, she should have been reassured by the fortune-teller's words. According to that old woman, Kagome _would_ move on. She'd find someone. She'd be happy. But that someone wouldn't be Inu-Yasha. They would never be. She'd be his shard detector, he'd be her protector, and that would be the extent of their relationship. She'd always worried that she'd end up alone if Inu-Yasha wasn't a part of the picture. She should have been thrilled that someone wanted her, that someone loved her and she apparently would love him in return. But she wasn't thrilled. She wasn't happy. A deep sadness filled her very being. Because without Inu-Yasha, there was no point.

Unconsciously, whenever she thought of her wedding, she'd pictured fighting with the half-demon over wearing something other than his fire rat kimono. Whenever she'd pictured her future home, she'd thought of a hut in Kaede's village, built by her proud husband. And whenever she'd thought of her future four children, she'd pictured them with dog ears. She'd pictured Inu-Yasha entrusting Tetsusaiga to their eldest son and protecting their daughters from Miroku's lecherous sons.

That would never come to pass. Inu-Yasha was not a dark-haired, dark-eyed individual. She didn't know who she knew, or if she even knew them yet, who fit that description who was romantically interested in her. All she knew was that the idea of it not being Inu-Yasha was physically painful.

_I guess it just wasn't meant to be… You can't alter fate…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inu-Yasha was sure he could alter fate. He wasn't letting Kagome run off with her stupid, dark-haired man. If there was anything Inu-Yasha was, it was determined. Once he set his mind to something, he was not easily dissuaded. The idea of not even having a snowball's chance in hell with Kagome was more than he could bear. Even if he ended up going with Kikyo, he couldn't stand the idea of Kagome being with someone else. He knew that was wrong. It was terrible of him to not want Kagome to find someone else if he didn't choose her, but he couldn't help it. Dog demons were by nature very possessive. And he'd always considered Kagome his property. That sounded even worse. Kagome would sit him until his back broke for such a sexist thought, but it was true.

_Kagome is mine… _

Ever since she released him from Kikyo's seal, Kagome's life had been his. The idea of her belonging to some strange man… The idea of her smiling, laughing, and loving some other male made his blood boil. She was his, damn it! He'd claimed her first! He'd lo-protected her all this time and this was the thanks he got! Her running off to have four human brats with some treacherous man who would never lo-understand her the way Inu-Yasha did. Even though he enraged her on a regular basis, Inu-Yasha knew Kagome better than anyone. He had watched her shed tears for him, worry about him, and stay by his side, even when he could never promise her his love. Kagome was strong, but she had a soft heart. A heart that he had broken time and time again. Kagome was the best person he'd ever known. She was someone who always thought of others' before herself. She'd given him the last year of her life, her trust, and her first kiss. That last thought made Inu-Yasha turn a beet red. Maybe that didn't count… After all, Kagome had just been trying to save him from Kaguya's soul-stealing…

Gee, when he thought about it, why did he know so many people who had names that started with a K or Kag…? Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura, Kaguya, Kohaku… The list went on… Off topic, entirely off topic, but thinking about that kiss made him uncomfortable. Kagome had initiated it and he'd reciprocated when his human-half had been returned to him, but neither of them had mentioned it since. He'd thought to bring it up time and time again, but the moment had never been right. He couldn't even think about Kagome's warm lips pressed against his own without blushing. Kagome was so innocent and pure. He'd been sure when she'd willingly given him that first kiss that it had been a sign. Someday, Kagome would be more than a friend to him. And he'd be more than her protector. What exactly they'd be he'd never determined, but he'd been sure it was a precursor of things to come. He'd been wrong. Fate hated him. Always had, always would. It just kept casting out Kagome's soul to him and reeling it back in. He never had a chance with Kikyo or Kagome.

The two women in his life confused the hell out of him. What was Kikyo to him? Then again, what was Kagome to him? Could he have both? (With a vision of Kagome sitting him into hell, he shook his head. Nope, he couldn't have both.) Did loving Kikyo so strongly once make his lo-feelings for Kagome any less pure? What **were** his feelings for Kagome? Anytime he thought of his relationships with the two women, his head hurt with the strain of figuring out what exactly those relationships were. Which one was the woman he was supposed to be with? Which one should he choose?

He was perched outside her window. For a dog demon, he had a peculiar attraction to trees. Besides the sacred tree, Kagome's room was probably his favorite place to be. He'd never admit it to Kagome of course, but somehow, being surrounded by her scent made him feel safe. At home. How many times had he snuck into Kagome's room while she was sleeping and just watched her peacefully slumber? There were no lies when sleeping. You showed those observing who you really were. Kagome's sleep was always filled with fitful nightmares where she'd scream his name as she was terrified by faceless demons. It was damn frustrating. He couldn't protect her from what wasn't there. Just like he couldn't protect her from himself. Just like right now. She was crying. He'd never seen someone cry in their sleep before, which made him think that perhaps she hadn't fully sunk into unconsciousness, but her restless movements and clamped-shut eyes led him to believe that this was not a clever ruse. He silently opened the window. At least she hadn't locked the window. That was a positive sign. Deciding against closing it, should he have to make a quick escape, he crept over to the side of her bed, looming over her. Why was she crying? What could be so terrible that she couldn't find peace even in her dreams? He growled in the back of his throat, studying her face in concern.

"Inu-Yasha… Inu-Yasha… Inu-Yasha…" She whispered softly, tossing and turning, tears streaming down her face.

"Is she really that upset with me?" He asked aloud, unusually quiet.

The idea that these tears had been caused by him wounded him deeply. Every time he saw a woman cry, especially Kagome, he was brought back to his childhood…

One day, when he'd asked the village children if he could join their game they had hurled rocks and insults at him. He'd run home to his mother in tears, welts covering the exposed parts of his body, a trail of blood running down his cheek. Her face had paled at the sight of him and she quickly set to work bandaging his cuts, even though they both knew they would heal soon thanks to his demon heritage. His demon blood was both a blessing and a curse at times like this.

"**Inu-Yasha, why do you always return to those children? Why do you want so desperately to play with them?"**

"**I want friends, Mother. I'm no different than they are. Why can't we play?"**

"**You're right, Dearest. You are no different. Except for your heart. You have a gentle heart. Someday, maybe those children will understand…" Blood had stained her beautiful kimono and she stared at it, deep in thought.**

"**Inu-Yasha… I want you to promise me something."**

"**What Mother?" He'd do anything for his beloved mother. She was his only friend, only family, and only protector. His mother was everything to him. Mother often told him that his father had been a powerful demon who'd died protecting them. He knew that she missed him terribly. Even as a child, he'd have had to have been completely oblivious not to notice.**

"**I want you to promise me that you won't confront the villagers anymore. Just stay away from them. Stay here with me, Inu-Yasha. I don't want to lose you." Tears silently slipped from her eyes as she crushed her small son to her chest.**

"**I won't, Mother. I don't need them. I don't need any of them as long as I have you." He promised fiercely.**

**She gave him a sad smile before pulling a strand of hair away from his face.**

"**Be careful, Inu-Yasha. Don't make your mother cry."**

Inu-Yasha's mother had died not soon after that. But he kept his promise. He avoided humans for years until… until he met Kikyo. That was the memory that he recalled the most vividly besides the time he asked his mother what a half-breed was and made her cry. He tried to forget most of his childhood. There were few happy memories. He'd been alone and always fighting for his life. It was a miracle he'd survived this long.

His mother had been dealt a cruel hand in the game of life. She'd been forced into being a pawn of the male nobility, always looking to gain by using her. Finally, she'd fallen in love with someone. An unlikely lover. The demon, Inutaisho. But jealousy had tragically ended his life, leaving her with a cursed half-demon son. She hadn't abandoned him, as many might have. She attempted to raise him on her own with no help from anyone. By association, no one wanted anything to do with Izayoi. The cursed woman who slept with a demon and birthed a filthy half-breed. No one would even speak to her. She was an outcast because of Inu-Yasha, but she still remained a faithful mother to him. And she never said a negative thing about the humans who hated her. She'd been so kind and understanding. She reminded him of Kagome in that aspect. She couldn't hate anyone. She loved with her whole heart. It hadn't saved his mother from death though. Nothing could save Lady Izayoi.

"C'mon Kagome. Stop. Please." He watched her cry and whisper his name feverishly. His ears drooped.

"I'm no good for you, Kagome."

_But I just can't stay away from her… Every time I push Kagome away, she pushes back, more determined than ever to be with me. She definitely has some masochistic tendencies… _He uncharacteristically, brushed a tendril of hair out of her face and gently wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his haori.

"Inu-Yasha…" She was saying his name again. He wouldn't deny it. He liked it when Kagome said his name. She wasn't saying, "Kouga… Kouga…" or "Hobo… Hobo…" or, heaven forbid, "Miroku… Miroku…" Kagome cared for him. That much had always been obvious. She was always trying to protect his feelings, even though he told her time and time again he didn't have any.

"Mmm… Kouga… Love you…" She muttered as his eyes widened. Perhaps he was mistaken.

"Treacherous little wench!" He roared. "How dare you betray me like this? Mangy wolf!"

Of course, this outburst woke Kagome who screamed when she saw Inu-Yasha about an inch from her face.

"SIT BOY!" He made a loud crashing sound as he collided with the floor.

"What the hell was that for, Wench?" His voice was muffled as Kagome leaped up, pointing an accusing finger at her half-demon protector.

"Why are you in my room? Are you stalking me, now? How'd you get in here?"

"Lousy wench… You're too stupid to lock your window. Anyone could come in here!" He retorted.

"Unless they can fly, leap really high, or climb giant trees," she gave him a pointed glare. "I don't think many people could get in, frankly. Which leads to my next question… What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing…" He turned his back to her. She sighed tiredly.

"Look, Inu-Yasha… I'm still pretty mad at you. I'm going to go to school tomorrow or I guess this morning…" she stared with dread at her bedside clock, "but I'll see you tonight. That'll give me time to restock supplies and cool down a bit."

"Feh…" he muttered, jumping to perch on her open windowsill. "You better be ready on time." With that, he disappeared.

"Boys will be boys I guess," she murmured, closing her window and locking it. She started towards her bed, but turned, looking outward towards where her favorite half-demon was about to embark for another time period. Who knew how long they'd have to be together? Who knew if the well would stay open once the jewel was completed? Who knew if they even had a future together? She padded back to window and unlocked it, smiling slightly before heading back to bed. She'd leave it open for him. Kagome liked to live dangerously.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Stupid wench… 'I'm still mad at you! I'll see you tonight!'" he imitated Kagome in his usual completely-off Kagome voice. "What reason does she have to be mad at me? I was just protecting her! That's my job! She's the one saying Kouga's name in her sleep!" He blushed in rage and embarrassment at that thought. "Feh, lousy stinking wolf!" He jumped into the well, and as usual, ended up in the Feudal Era. As he climbed out of the well, he chose to perch in his favorite sacred tree. (Not that there were a lot of sacred trees in that immediate vicinity…)

"Stupid Kagome…" He murmured, his eyes slowly drifting shut. On this side of the well, he felt closest to Kagome in this tree. The very tree he had been sealed to for fifty years. The tree Kagome had freed him from.

"I'll make her apologize… tomorrow…" And with that, the half-demon fell into less-than-blissful slumber. He felt like he'd hardly fallen asleep when…

"Hey mutt-face!" the booming voice of one of his least-favorite rivals startled him, nearly making him fall.

"What kind of dog are you anyway? Sleeping in trees!" Kouga laughed at Inu-Yasha mockingly.

"Where's Kagome, dog turd?"

Inu-Yasha grimaced. That was a sore spot right now. He cracked his knuckles and leapt down to face Kouga. He had a lot of built-up frustration. Kouga might be the perfect candidate to alleviate some of that frustration. None of the men in Kagome's life had particularly good timing.

A/N: These chapters are getting progressively longer… Reviews are what motivate me to update sooner! **So please, read, review, and enjoy!** Thanks!


	4. The Question

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: So, it's been a while. I apologize for that. Life has been pretty crazy. We're taking our Group Interpretation, The Arabian Nights to Sectionals tomorrow, and rehearsals have consumed my time. Thanks for your patience. **Please review when you're done! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: The Question**

"Yikes! We're out of ramen!" Kagome yelped, eyes widening in disbelief and horror. More horror than disbelief. Inu-Yasha really was beginning to eat her family out of house and home. At least, in the instant noodles department. It seemed that he had purloined several packages of ramen without her knowledge.

"Well he'll just have to deal with it. When you have eyes bigger than your stomach, you have to face the consequences." She humphed loudly, before a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"I've just gotta find some ramen!"

Even though Inu-Yasha had no reason to be mad at her. Even though Inu-Yasha was a mindless, pig-headed jerk. Even though she should not be making any effort to appease him… she couldn't help it. She hated when Inu-Yasha was angry with her. The best way to a man… or half-man's heart was through his stomach. And without a peace offering of ramen, their travels in the Feudal Era would be filled with tension. She personally got tired of ramen, and longed for her mother's cooking. However, saying anything slightly critical of his beloved ramen would result in Inu-Yasha treating her as though she'd committed sacrilege.

_He really does love those stupid noodles… _She sighed. Even when she'd slaved over a hot stove to make him a lovely meal several times in the past, he had still asked for the instant noodles in a cup. How insulting could you get? Then again, Inu-Yasha had spent his entire life fending for himself. His mother had died when he was just a child. He had to hunt, gather, or steal to keep himself alive. Even in their travels, unless Miroku conned some unsuspecting headsman to feed them or she brought "ninja food," Inu-Yasha still provided the group the majority of their sustenance. Having a food like ramen that required no work must be a sort of divine luxury to him.

"Oh well… He'll have to settle for potato chips for now…" She grabbed a brightly colored bag and stuffed it into her yellow backpack, hearing the tell-tale crunch. Not that Inu-Yasha wouldn't eat the crumbled chips anyway.

"I think that's everything." She sighed thoughtfully.

She was torn. She loved her family and her well-meaning, ditzy friends, but she found herself more and more yearning to be in the quiet, mystical Feudal Era with a tragic demon slayer, a perverted monk, an orphaned fox demon, a loyal cat demon, an old woman with a single eye, and a stubborn, arrogant, selfish half-dog demon.

_Why me? _ She thought for a moment. _ Why not? _

She made her way to the well house. Arriving there, she carefully balanced on the well's edge before leaping into the portal between two very different worlds. She was certain a peeved half-demon would be waiting for her with that familiar look of disapproval when she emerged from the well. She was not disappointed.

"What took you so long?!" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Inu-Yasha. I had school! I really messed up on that geometry test though…" She sighed with exhaustion and frustration.

"Plus, I had to gather supplies. You eat more than my entire family combined!" She held out a bag of potato chips as a peace offering and he silently glared at her, but seemingly accepted her bribe. He grabbed the bag, ripped it open, and started devouring the chips as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. She shook her head, smiling slightly at his antics. He was really just a big puppy when you came right down to it.

"Doughnt wuurri uh bout ett." He said between bites. He was completely incomprehensible, of course.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"I said…" He gulped down the last of the chips as her eyes widened in disbelief at his voracious appetite. He must have really been hungry.

"Don't worry about it."

"Inu-Yasha, how can I not worry about it? I'm barely passing the class as it is with all my absences. And I was never good at math to begin with. I studied so hard for today's test, but when I received it, my mind went completely blank. I guess those tutoring sessions with Houjo haven't helped as much as I thought they would."

"Stupid dark-haired Hobo…" Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing!" He waved his hands, knowing a sit was in his near future if Kagome knew the angry, possibly violent thoughts coursing through his brain at the mention of that weak, future human. Back to the present. (Not literally of course.) Back to reassuring Kagome that jiohmitree wasn't that big of a deal. Back to trying to convince her to stay in the Feudal Era. Not that it had anything to do with him wanting her to stay. Sango and Shippo would miss her. Yeah, that was it. He had no personal motives for her staying. Yeah, right.

"Why do you take that class anyway? When have you ever used anything you learned?"

"Well I… There was that one time… I… I…" She was quick to defend her course schedule, knowing criticism of all of her classes was soon to follow if she didn't nip this in the bud right now. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a single time she'd used geometry outside of her stuffy classroom.

"Okay, so I've never needed it… But I might need it, someday."

"So you're agonizing over something that you have _never liked_, something that you have _never used_, and something that you probably _never will use_. Jeez Kagome! You're always criticizing me for never making sense. Listen to yourself! You'd be much better off learning something practical. Like cooking or first aid," he suggested. 

"Am I too stupid or something? You don't think I can do it?" She demanded angrily at this apparent backhanded insult.

"No, no! I'm just saying you're wasting your time. You're a woman. You'll never need any of that!" He'd thought he'd saved himself, but apparently he'd just succeeded in enraging her further.

"INU-YASHA! SIT BOY!" He was hammered into the ground, wondering what the hell he did to make her so angry.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She continued to shriek. Wow, a quadruple-sit. She _really _must have been angry with him.

"Inu-Yasha, you're such a sexist pig!" She hissed, stomping off towards the village. She didn't get far, however, before she stumbled upon a very jostled-looking wolf demon. A very familiar wolf demon.

"Kouga?" She asked, blinking in curiosity, before kneeling down beside her friend.

"Kagome…" He looked a bit pained, but he grinned up at her, noting that she had chosen to drive mutt-face into the ground while speaking sweetly of her concern for him.

"Kouga! What happened to you?"

"Mutt-face, that's what! I fooled him though. Pretending to be injured! Like that moronic cretin could hurt a demon like me!"

"Inu-Yasha!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why did you beat up Kouga?"

"Dog-face did **not **beat me up!" Kouga reminded her forcefully.

"Shut up you mangy wolf!" Inu-Yasha barked. (No pun intended…)

"He got in the way!"

"How did he _possibly _get in your way?!" Kagome demanded angrily.

"He… Never mind… You wouldn't understand…"

_I can't tell you that I was listening to you talk in your sleep. You probably don't even remember swooning over that stupid wolf… _He sighed, looking at her thoughtfully. Kagome was pretty. No one could deny that. He didn't find her more beautiful when she was angry like some odd men though. Kagome was truly a sight to behold when she had that gentle smile on her face. When the wind casually played with her hair. She had a certain glow about her that no one could replicate. He admired Kagome's spirit, but he didn't _try _to incense her.

"So you're saying you hurt him for no reason then! I can't believe you! Just because you're stronger than Kouga doesn't give you the right to…"

"Hold on a second! That lame excuse for a half-demon is _not _stronger than me!"

Kagome ignored the wolf demon. She was enraged now. The nerve of Inu-Yasha. Injuring her friend just for spite. She knew Kouga was overbearing at times, but Inu-Yasha couldn't just take out his anger on whoever was unfortunate enough to pass by. It wasn't right.

"I can't believe you…" She murmured, looking at Inu-Yasha with a hint of disgust.

"I didn't think you got your kicks picking on things that were weaker than you!"

"Kagome… I…" He started to reach towards her, but let his hand drop. What was the point? She wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Why did she always stick up for that wimpy wolf?

"No more excuses!" She snapped. She turned away from him, and taking Kouga's hand, helped him up. He was blushing in embarrassment. He really hadn't wanted Kagome to see him in such a pathetic state. That mutt must have been angry about something. He'd really let him have it, as much as he hated to admit that a puny half-breed could injure the great Kouga. 

"Kagome, you're my woman. I appreciate your concern for my well-being." He grabbed both of her hands as she smiled awkwardly. Why did Kouga always act like this?

"Mutt-face, take care of my Kagome." With a wave, he was off, Inu-Yasha left fuming. He was running off again. Big surprise.

_His Kagome? If she belongs to anyone, it's me…_ His face turned bright red at that thought. Kagome wouldn't like that. He didn't like himself for sinking to the wolf's level either. Kagome wasn't a piece of property. She was a person capable of making her own decisions. She didn't belong to anyone.

_Especially me…_ He thought, as he reassessed his previous statement. Kagome thought he was a two-timing, violent jerk. She stayed by his side and cared for him, but he could never understand why. What made her stay with him?

Stupid Kouga. At least he had a chance with her. The wimpy wolf was like the perverted monk in his pursuit of women. He flattered Kagome with sweet words of love and devotion. He wasn't afraid to say how he felt. In that respect, Inu-Yasha grudgingly admired his rival. Inu-Yasha could never say what he meant. Words tied his tongue and made him feel like a fool. And, on top of that, that damn Kouga was dark-haired. But wait… he had clear blue eyes! Kouga's eyes were no darker than his own! He'd forgotten that park of the fortune. Kagome wouldn't be marrying that lousy excuse for a demon anytime soon! Although the womanizing monk was still a concern. Maybe he should go beat him up again. He wasn't sure if he'd gotten through the first time. His thoughts were interrupted as Kagome's angry tone abruptly brought returned him to the present.

"Why did you do that? You had no reason to hurt Kouga! Even if you don't like him, I care about Kouga! He's nice to me, he… he might even love me!"

"Don't say that again…" Inu-Yasha hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders. It was painful, as he sunk his sharp nails through the fabric of her shirt. She saw a flash of red in his eyes that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Say what?" She winced. His nails were cutting into her flesh.

"That he loves you…" He whispered.

"Kouga's not a bad guy. He cares about his friends, he's loyal, and he's determined. And he loves me."

"He doesn't!"

"How would you know? It's not as if you and Kouga are pals. So what if he loves me? Why do you care?"

"Because, I just… I just do, alright? I don't want you to see him anymore!"

"Inu-Yasha, Kouga's my friend. You can't just tell me that we're not friends anymore. I can't just stop talking to him. Even if Kouga's not my type, I could never hurt him like that!"

"Maybe he needs to be hurt! You can't marry every guy you meet, but you sure as hell flirt with them all!"

"I do not flirt with every guy I meet!"

"Sure do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"SIT BOY!"

She was beyond angry. She wanted to strike at him, hurt him, physically and emotionally. Because that seemed to be his favorite past-time when it came to the roller-coaster ride that was their relationship.

_If you don't love me… Let me be with someone else. Please, Inu-Yasha. I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this. If Kouga wants me, let him have me. Inu-Yasha already has someone, but I'm all alone. I'm tired of being alone… And Inu-Yasha doesn't care… Stupid Inu-Yasha! Unless he… _She stopped, staring at him thoughtfully for a moment as he twitched his ears in irritation, retaining his upright position after his sudden meeting with the ground.

"Inu-Yasha…?"

"What?" He asked rudely, brushing dirt off of his fire rat robe.

"Do you love me?" She asked him plainly. He froze, his face paling. There must have been at least a minute of complete silence. Even the forest seemed to sense the seriousness of the conversation. Not a bird twittered. Not a leaf rustled.

_Say something! Please, Inu-Yasha, say something! Anything! _She searched his eyes desperately, looking for his answer as she felt her hopes plummet. As she felt her heart break.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't answer her. He pretended he hadn't heard the question and walked past her, back towards the village.

_I'm such a jerk… I'm such a god-damned coward… _He cursed himself mentally. He had no answer for her.

Answering that question truthfully would pain her deeply. A woman expected a serenade of love. Not a simple, "I don't know. I have to figure out if I still have feelings for a dead woman. Can I get back to you later?"

He would never intentionally hurt Kagome. He could never lie to her.

A/N: Oh, boy… Those of you who wanted a little action, there's some. Things will get better, though. I promise. I am a total IY/Ka devotee as you'll see from my favorite stories list. Things are never easy, though. I may come back and edit this chapter again. I don't have a beta reader, so mistakes are likely. I really want to get this up though, since it's been a few weeks. Again, thank you for your patience. I hope I haven't lost you. On another note, I find it funny that I have almost as many people on story alert for this fic as I have reviews… Please review, it's what makes me want to continue. Without reviews, I lose interest. Even if it's only a word, it makes me want to keep going and write/post the next chapter in a more timely manner. So the lesson of the day is… **REVIEW!**


	5. The Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Yes, so updates may be sparse until my last day of school in May. About the only perk in being a senior is getting to graduate two weeks early. In the meantime, I have to pick out which college I'm going to, do all my normal schoolwork, and study for AP exams. (I have five… yikes!) Plus there is work, scholarships, college visits, etc. so time is limited. I promise, even if I don't update again until May, this story is not abandoned. Life is just getting in the way. I hope you're all enjoying it… And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: The Tension**

Shippo perched on Kagome's shoulder. It was quiet. Too quiet. No one had yelled at someone else for wanting to go home, whacked a certain perverted monk with a giant boomerang, or, his personal favorite, "sat" Inu-Yasha within an inch of his life. Something was wrong. There was this terrible feeling of tension among the five friends. Well, four friends, he was just a kid. For the time being, no one in particular was angry with him. He was grateful for that.

It seemed like everyone was doing their best to avoid Inu-Yasha. He was in front, leading the group towards an unknown destination, like always, but people were following further behind him than usual. Kagome was actually walking in the back, not in her customary position at his side. Shippo never quiet understood what the deal was with Inu-Yasha and Kagome. It was obvious they liked each other. He was a little kid, and even he could see it. Unfortunately, Inu-Yasha was a half-demon, and didn't understand how to communicate his feelings, and Kagome, from the wrong time period, didn't understand that she needed to take the first plunge if she wanted anything to happen. And on top of that, they were both shy and stubborn. He didn't know if they'd _ever_ end up together at the rate they were going. He might have a mate before they even confessed their feelings for each other. Inu-Yasha was so thick-headed and such a two-timing jerk that he might never tell Kagome he was even slightly interested in courting her. It was up to him, as usual, to try to lighten the mood.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, you must smell worse today than usual, or we wouldn't be ten feet behind you!" Well maybe not lighten the mood, maybe just distract everyone from their problems.

"Say that to my face, Pipsqueak…" Inu-Yasha threatened, making a fist and clenching his teeth.

"It's not like you smell like a bed of roses yourself…"

"Alright you two, settle down. There is no need to fight." Kagome reprimanded the kit and the half-demon.

Well, this approach wasn't working as well as he'd hoped it would. The distraction was only temporary and Kagome looked as though she had already moved on to other topics of thought within that confusing mind of hers. Considering the sizable distance between Inu-Yasha and the rest of the group, Shippo guessed that the silence was due to something that that moron had done to upset/hurt/humiliate Kagome. Nothing new. Unfortunately. So, "Operation: Distract Kagome" was a go in five, four, three two, one… Shippo cleared his throat and put on his most inquisitive, childlike expression. Sometimes, there were advantages to being a fox demon. Whether anyone wanted to admit it or not, he was truly becoming the master of deception. Just not in the conventional sense. The master of manipulation would probably be more suitable. His baby face certainly helped.

"Kagome, how do you know if you love someone?"

"Uh… what?" Kagome looked at the kit in confusion.

"I mean, how do you know if you love someone?"

"Well, I guess you want to be with them all the time. You still like them, even though they're not perfect. In fact, sometimes their faults become endearing…" She smiled wistfully.

"But most importantly, Shippo, if you truly love someone, you want them to be happy no matter what. You want what's best for them, even if it hurts you in the process."

"Well, what do you do if you do love someone? What do you say to them?" Shippo continued to ask with the curious, boyish tone he had perfected over the years.

_Where is all of this coming from? _ Kagome wondered. She knew Shippo had had crushes on girls in the villages they'd visited, but she'd never suspected his feelings ran so, well _deep_. To her, he was still a little kid. She chose her words carefully.

"Well, if you truly love someone, you should come out and say it. Otherwise, what's the point of having those feelings? If you truly love someone, you shouldn't be afraid to tell them how you feel. You should march right up to them and say, "I love you," and have no regrets."

"So why haven't you said "I love you" to Inu-Yasha?" Her face paled, but her cheeks flushed brightly.

She couldn't believe she'd been having this conversation with Shippo without even realizing she was the intended target. She audibly gulped. What should she tell him? That Inu-Yasha was a stupid, two-timing jerk and she didn't want to put herself at his mercy like that? That she didn't want to ruin her friendship with the best friend she'd ever had? Sometimes, she failed to notice it, but it was true. Sango, Miroku, Kiara, and Shippo were very dear to her, but Inu-Yasha was in a league of his own. She would do anything for him. She would give anything to be by his side.

_Have I really become this pathetic? Have I really become one of **those **girls who spend all their time daydreaming about some boy they can never have? _She sighed.

_I guess it was inevitable. Ever since I freed Inu-Yasha from the Sacred Tree, I felt like my life belonged to him… and that his life belonged to me. It's silly, but it's true. I can't picture my life without Inu-Yasha in it. It's painful and I don't know what I'll do when he leaves with Kikyo… I… I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But I can't help it really. I love him. _She smiled sadly, before giving Shippo her simple answer.

"It's complicated with us."

"So you _do_ like him…"

"I never said that!"

"But it's written all over your face!"

"So… what if I do like him?" She avoided eye contact with the fox demon. She desperately hoped that the half-demon in question couldn't hear this with his super-human hearing. Knowing her luck though, not only could he hear their conversation, but he was listening with rapt attention.

_What does it matter though? It's not like he doesn't know… How could he not know? I've done everything but come out and say those three little words. If he doesn't know by now, he's a fool… _

"It's not like it matters, Shippo. Inu-Yasha's still hung up on Kikyo."

"If it makes you feel any better Kagome, I think you're a lot nicer than Kikyo. And you smell better, too. I can't understand why Inu-Yasha follows someone around who smells like dirt."

"Thanks Shippo." She smiled, hugging him.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Don't worry, Kagome. Inu-Yasha will come to his senses eventually. And if he doesn't, you can marry Kouga!" Shippo smiled brightly as Kagome sighed at that dismal prospect.

"Oh Shippo… You have a lot to learn…" She increased the length of her strides to catch up with Inu-Yasha at the front, seemingly ending her avoidance of him.

"What did I say?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"I'll never understand women…" He then noticed the group was leaving him in their dust.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" He scampered to catch up with the humans lagging behind Inu-Yasha and Kagome and leaped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"And Shippo, the great fox demon saves the day again!" He announced proudly, looking at the results of his work ahead of them.

_Now if only I could get them to admit they like each other, everything would work out fine. I just **know **it would! But what to do, what to do…? _He thought for a moment.

_I have it! _He smiled secretively. Those two didn't know what he had in store for them…

Inu-Yasha was miserable. It was simple as that. It wasn't like the time he had planned on telling Kagome he couldn't see her anymore after Kagome had witnessed their kiss in the forest. Not at all. This time it was so much more real. It was so much more painful. He felt like he had literally told Kagome, "Goodbye; I'm not interested."

Why had he been silent? Why hadn't he said something? Why didn't he tell Kagome he was confused, frustrated, and a little hurt? Instead, he had just let her bore into him with those glassy eyes of hers. Eyes usually so full of love and light. They'd darkened at his silence.

"_Inu-Yasha…?"_

"_What?" He asked rudely, brushing dirt off of his fire rat robe._

"_Do you love me?" She asked him plainly. He didn't answer her._

This scene kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind. He couldn't stop it. It seemed to be on endless playback mode. He wanted to yell at himself, or he supposed his past self. He wanted to tell him to not be such a fool. To not hurt the one who had taught him about friendship and acceptance. The one who had taught him to hope for something more. Kagome. She was so beautiful and innocent; sometimes it pained him to look at her. She was so good, so pure. She was pretty much the opposite of him in every respect. It seemed like a sin to even look at her sometimes. How could he have hurt such a perfect being? Even if he didn't know if he loved her, no one could doubt that he cared about her. Would she ever forgive him? His ears drooped.

She was talking about something with the kit back there. He could tell, whatever it was, it was embarrassing her. He was usually good about respecting others' privacy and not using his unusual gifts to eavesdrop. With a lot of effort, he continued this policy by listening to the wind whistling through the trees, the birds singing, and the padding of his own bare feet against the dry earth. Anything but Kagome and Shippo's conversation.

All he heard was, "It's complicated with us."

_You got that right…_ He thought bitterly. Really, Kagome deserved better. Who else would put her through this kind of drama? Maybe he should let her go… No! No, he couldn't. Life without Kagome would be so cold and meaningless and he… He wasn't selfless enough to let her go. He couldn't bear the idea of losing her presence, her smiles, her laughter, her _love_. It seemed like hours, but really only moments later, she had come to walk by his side. He was surprised at first. She'd taken longer to forgive him for minor indiscretions. Something the kit had said to her must have gotten through, for better or for worse.

_Will you stay with me, Kagome? Will you stay with me even if I might never be able to love you in return? _He stared at her, willing her to answer. She looked at him, slowly smiling, and taking her hand in his.

He got his answer. Saint Kagome had forgiven him once again. She would stay with the devil himself.

The new innkeeper was fairly young. His father had died recently, entrusting his life's work, this wonderful inn he had built with his own two hands and managed until the day he died, to his only son, Keisuke. Keisuke had dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck and deep brown eyes. He wasn't overly handsome, but still pleasant to the eyes. Everyone always told him he looked just like his father. It was up to him now to keep the family business going and to take care of his mother and younger sisters. It was a big responsibility, but Keisuke was still really only a boy.

Business had been fairly slow that day when a woman drew the flaps of the doorway aside and entered. She was beautiful, but not in a purely conventional away. She had long black hair, nothing unusual in Japan, but it was her eyes. She had soft eyes in a shade of blue-gray and such a kind-looking face. She was wearing a ridiculous get-up though. Some sort of miniature kimono maybe? It left little to the imagination. She was obviously a foreigner. But who was he to resist the charms of a lovely foreign woman?

"Excuse me; are you the keeper of this fine establishment?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled at him.

Keisuke felt his cheeks heat.

"Why yes, yes I am. What can I do for you, Miss?"

"I came ahead of the others to see if you had any rooms available for the night. My friend, Miroku would gladly rid your inn of the foul spirits possessing it in return for a place to stay for the night."

"Ridding the place of demons will not feed my family, Miss." He told her kindly, but forcefully.

"Oh, but when we arrived in this village, we were looking for the best place to stay. Your inn was the finest by far, but we were concerned. There are a great many demons possessing this place, a detriment to your fine establishment. My friend has great spiritual powers. You are lucky he is in the area."

Reluctantly, he said, "I do fear demons, Miss. I would not want them to pose a threat to our guests or my womenfolk. It seems to be a fair agreement. How many rooms does your group need?"

"How kind of you to agree to my offer. Well, let's see. We will need one room for Miroku, his wife, and two small demons that help him rid places of evil presences. And my husband, Lord Inu-Yasha, and I will need a room. We are newlyweds." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Your… husband…" His voice reflected his displeasure. Such a lovely woman. Too bad she was already taken. Oh well, a deal was a deal. He didn't have the energy to mess with any demons.

"Very well. Your rooms will be prepared at once. And your name, my lady?"

"Lady Kagome. Thank you. You've been very kind. I will return shortly with the rest of my party." She waved fondly at the man and backed out of the room. He was too heartbroken and distracted to notice the large, fluffy tail on the strangely-clothed woman. Once "Lady Kagome" had exited the inn, "she" returned to her real form.

"That was close! I almost lost my form near the end! But maybe this will loosen those two up a bit." Shippo nodded, pleased at his latest scheme.

"It was nice of Shippo to agree to find a place for us to stay tonight." Kagome commented as they drew to the outskirts of the village. Shard rumors had been few and far between as of late, so they really were in no hurry. They'd hear something when they heard something. That was what Kagome believed anyway. Inu-Yasha was not so patient. His annoyance was quite noticeable.

"Uncharacteristically nice of him." Inu-Yasha muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, be nice! He's just trying to help." She replied kindly. Shippo and Miroku spoke quietly with each other behind them, seemingly uninterested in their topic of conversation.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo appeared on the scene, leaping with excitement.

"I found a great place for us to stay! And all Miroku has to do is get rid of some phony demons!"

"I'll have you all know that I can exorcise demons and that there's no reason why you all should doubt my abilities!" Miroku objected.

"So you'd rather we stay someplace with real demons?" Inu-Yasha asked pointedly.

"Now that you come to mention it…" Miroku shrugged, laughing in discomfort.

"Well anyway, it's right near the entrance. Come on!" He grabbed Kagome by the hand, leading her towards the village. She laughed at his enthusiasm.

They all had to admit once they had reached the inn that it appeared very charming.

"Jeez Shippo, did you automatically pick the ritziest place in town?" Inu-Yasha muttered, feeling uncomfortable with the outward grandeur of their chosen shelter.

"You should be thanking me! We'll eat like kings tonight!" Shippo grinned for more than that reason. They entered the establishment and a young-looking innkeeper greeted them, paying particular attention to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome! How nice to see you again! Greetings to you all! I am the innkeeper, Keisuke. You've missed dinner, but I'll send some servants up to your rooms with food before the monk and his friends exorcise our demons. This way please." He smiled brightly at Kagome and seemed to frown at Inu-Yasha. This bothered Inu-Yasha in more ways than one. He didn't like anyone paying special attention to Kagome. Especially when he noticed the pining looks he was directing at his companion. He assumed the disapproving looks in his direction were due to his obvious demon heritage. Apparently, Kagome's good looks were enough for the innkeeper not to ask Inu-Yasha to stay elsewhere tonight. For that he was grateful. He didn't like being away from Kagome for very long. But why did the young man seem act so familiar with Kagome?

"For Miroku, his wife, and the small demons." He opened the door of a spacious, luxurious-looking room. Sango looked ready to protest the assumption that she was married to Miroku. They were engaged, but certainly nothing more than that at the moment. Miroku quickly made a motion to silence her, doubting they'd find better accommodations and assuming that Shippo had his reasons for telling all of this to the innkeeper.

"And this room, for Lord and Lady Inu-Yasha. I trust you'll find this room to your liking, Lady Kagome. Just let me know if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be happy to oblige. And congratulations again on your marriage." He ushered them into the room, gazed wistfully at Kagome, and closed the door behind them. This left the half-demon and the priestess in a very awkward, unexpected predicament. They looked at each other in utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Since when was I married to you?" They both asked at the same time.

"Shippo!" Inu-Yasha growled angrily, shaking his fist.

"Now Inu-Yasha, I'm sure Shippo had his reasons. It wasn't just us. You were there, he apparently told the innkeeper that Miroku and Sango were married as well." 

"Yeah, but at least they're engaged! We're not anything!" Inu-Yasha protested. Kagome was slightly hurt and embarrassed by this statement, as true as it was.

"Still, I'm sure he did what he had to do. And look at how lovely this room is…" She looked around, trying to distract her companion. Her stomach sank as she looked more closely at her surroundings. All sorts of artwork centered on love and fertility seemed to surround them. She gulped as she saw the solitary futon in the corner with candles carefully placed around it.

Inu-Yasha noticed all of this at the same time she did.

"Where is that little runt?! I'm going to kill him!"

"I agree with you that this is not ideal, but we can work around it. I mean, I don't mind pretending to be married to you for one night… It's no big deal, right?" She was blushing slightly.

Inu-Yasha grunted.

"I guess you're right. We'll survive for tonight. At least this way I won't have to listen to Shippo's incessant whining for awhile."

"Right." She smiled at him.

"So, what do we do now?"

They looked around the room. There didn't seem to be anything _to do_ except what the innkeeper thought they'd be doing in this room intended for newlyweds. The thought struck both of them at the same time and their faces flushed in an identical hue as they looked away from each other. Cautiously, Kagome sat on the floor, propping her back against the wall, inviting Inu-Yasha to join her.

"So…" Inu-Yasha began, not knowing what else to say. With that brilliant conversation starter, their stay was off to an exciting start. It was going to be a long night.

A/N: So yes, right now I'm thinking maybe around 10 chapters for this story? Maybe a couple more. I don't think I could sum up all I wanted to say in less than that, but you never know. I only have some vague plans right now for this story's direction. I'm kind of just writing it as I go along, as my English teacher would say, very bad when writing. There won't be a new villain or really anything of that nature. The whole plot is basically the difficulties in Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's relationships that are escalated by their insecurities after the fortune-teller incident. (More or less.) Back to my usual rant. **Please review!** It really means a lot to me. I'm even happy with criticism (as long as it's constructive)! Reviews are nice for authors because they let them know that people are reading and (hopefully) enjoying their work. **Review and I will be a happy-go-lucky!** Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	6. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Long time, no see, huh? Sorry about that. I could give you a mile long list of excuses, but I won't because you don't want to hear about them. I finally graduated from high school, which was the major time consumer. I got out a few weeks ago, but I've been plagued with writer's block. Fortunately, I had a breakthrough this morning and couldn't stop writing. I think I know where the next few chapters are headed, but who knows? This story has kind of taken a life of its own. I think this will end up being ten chapters, but I'm not going to guarantee that. We'll see. **Enjoy the chapter and please review when you're done! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: The Night**

Kagome prayed more than was normal for a girl of her age. Ever since she had met Inu-Yasha on her fifteenth birthday, she'd become a lot more interested in this activity. Every night, she silently prayed that Inu-Yasha would find it in his heart to love her. She prayed to every god she'd ever known in the hopes that one of these possible deities would take pity on her.

Kagome couldn't fight her feelings. She and Inu-Yasha were so very different. They were an anachronism. They never should have met. He should have become a human, married Kikyo, and died centuries before her birth. But the idea of Inu-Yasha dying, of never having met him, was physically painful. She believed, somewhere deep in her heart, that no matter when or where, her destiny and Inu-Yasha's were intertwined. Long after Kagome was dead, she had the feeling that her reincarnation would somehow find Inu-Yasha's.

_Poor girl… _She thought. _She doesn't have a chance._

It seemed like no one who possessed Kagome's soul really had a chance to _be _with Inu-Yasha in every meaning of that word. Their time together was limited, always cut short by outside circumstances.

_He was never meant for me… We never should have met… I know that, but why does it hurt so much?_

She stared at him. He was sitting across the room, as far from her as possible. It looked like they were back to square one. She still remembered the awkwardness that surrounded their early travels together. She'd thought that they were past that at this point, but judging by the half-demon who looked like he'd rather die than come near her, she was mistaken.

"It's funny, isn't it?" She asked him, breaking the room's silence.

"What?" He looked at her in irritation.

"In the beginning, we traveled by ourselves. We didn't have Shippo, Miroku, or Sango. It was just us. So what makes this so different?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"I'd say this is **very** different!" He argued, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

"How so?"

"Those stinkin' perverts think we're gonna do things in here that we'd never _consider_ doing!"

_Ouch…_ Kagome mentally winced. Was she _that_ unattractive?

"It's not like it's a big deal…" she began.

"WHAT?!" He looked at her like he had when she'd broken the jewel into an infinite number of shards on a day that seemed so long ago now.

"In my time, it's not that uncommon." She was blushing too. She wasn't sure why she'd brought this up and was desperately wishing he'd drop it.

"I mean, it's between the guy and the girl, right? It's really no one else's business."

He kept giving her that strange look. It was a mixture of anger, anxiety, and _fear_?

"Are you saying that girls in your skool would do _that _with guys like Hobo?"

"His name's Hojo, and I don't know! I'm just saying that it's not as taboo in my era. I'm not saying that _everybody's_ doing it. I'm not." She froze in embarrassment.

Why were they still talking about this? She really had no sexual experience. Heck, she'd barely had any romantic experience. Her first and only kiss was when she'd kissed Inu-Yasha in Kaguya's castle to save his soul. He'd promptly announced that she'd come on to him and they'd never talked about it since. It was depressing, really, that her first kiss, something that was supposed to be so memorable and special, had been reduced to a humiliating rejection. Then again, what was she worrying about? Inu-Yasha was the biggest prude she'd ever met… Not like that was always a bad thing, but he was just as embarrassed as she was. If Inu-Yasha wasn't so shy about such matters, she doubted that her mother would be so agreeable to her traveling, at times unchaperoned, with a very attractive, half-demon, teenage boy that she had romantic feelings for. Mrs. Higurashi might be pretty open-minded, letting her daughter travel around with a bunch of medieval misfits, fighting demons, and worst of all, skipping school, but she probably wouldn't approve of her teenage daughter getting intimate with Inu-Yasha, cute dog ears or not.

"I'm glad," he softly replied.

"Hm? About what?"

"I'm glad… that you don't do _that_." He was no longer facing her, but she could tell he wanted to jump off a cliff at that point.

"Uh… Thanks?"

"You're welcome." He mumbled. Wow this was awkward.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha."

"Why?" He asked, more confused than ever.

"I know that you're uncomfortable being alone in this room with me."

"It's not so bad…" He replied, sensing that she'd be crying within minutes if he didn't console her.

"Hell, imagine how Sango's doing with that stupid monk. We're lucky in comparison."

"And we're friends, right? This shouldn't be so awkward."

"You're right. It shouldn't be. Who cares what that stupid innkeeper thinks?"

"Yeah, who cares? Actually, this is pretty funny!"

"This _is_ pretty funny!" They laughed loudly for a few moments, then suddenly stopped, looking away from each other.

"We're almost never alone like this, are we? Even when it felt like we were, really, Shippo or Myoga or Miroku were there. I just keep thinking of that time in the temple, when the priest was revealed to be a demon and bit you. That was the first night I saw you change from a half-demon into a human. We used the Tetsusaiga to create a barrier. You were so weak from the poison. Myouga sucked a lot of it out of you. Eventually, Shippo and Myouga fell asleep. It was just you and me. I thought you were going to die. I don't think I slept a single wink that night. I was so afraid that I'd lose you. I feared that if I looked away, you'd vanish."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome." He tried to comfort her, although he felt that he was failing miserably at this endeavor. She smiled at him and he could see that her eyes were shining with tears. He got up, cautiously treading across the room, sitting down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest.

"I promise." He whispered, much more tenderly than she'd ever expected from him.

"Thanks."

_Who'd have thought that Inu-Yasha could be such a softy? He puts on a brave front, but he's more emotional than he gives himself credit for. I guess that's why I love him… Now if only he knew, it could always be like this._

_Or you could scare him away with your confessions of undying love… Her inner voice taunted her._

_But he could feel the same way… _She speculated meekly.

_Yeah right! He's hung-up on that dead chick, Kikyo. He doesn't care about you. He's just nice to you to ease his guilty conscience._

_That's not true!_

_Like he could ever love you! You'll never be as brave or as smart or as beautiful as Kikyo was! So why do you keep trying to steal him away from her?_

_That's not fair… I'm not trying to steal him away from anyone. Kikyo's dead!_

_And yet he still likes her better than you… Pretty pathetic, Kagome._

_Shut up!_

_Pretty pathetic, Kagome. Pretty pathetic, Kagome. Pretty pathetic, Kagome. Pretty pathetic, Kagome. Pretty pathetic, Kagome. Pretty-_

"STOP!" She cried, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha was concerned by the distressed look on her face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well it must be something. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your concern."

"I'm making it my concern!"

"Well you really don't need to!"

"Well I wanna!"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Why won't you just tell me what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you SIT!"

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He was hammered into the hard wooden floor.

Downstairs, the innkeeper and his family below were startled by the loud noise. He looked up and saw the ceiling rattling as an unearthly thud echoed through the building.

"They're newlyweds." He explained to his mother and sister. They nodded, as though that explained everything, and went back to what they were doing.

"But there's no harm in asking them to keep it down a little." He headed upstairs and upon reaching their door, knocked. When no one answered, he opened the door to a most unwelcome sight. Lady Kagome's husband was on top of her. They both looked very impassioned and he felt rude to have interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you try to keep it down a little? I wouldn't want the other guests to be disturbed." They looked at him blankly. He shrugged sheepishly, stepping out.

"Carry on." The door closed behind him.

Inu-Yasha leapt off of Kagome as fast as humanly, well, demonly, possible.

"I'm gonna wring Shippo's scrawny neck!" Inu-Yasha yelled, clenching his fists in fury.

Kagome's face was burning with embarrassment. It reminded her far too much of that incident in the village when Kaede told the children to avert their eyes because she thought they were… She preferred not to think about it. For awhile, there was silence. Both were deep in thought. Well, admittedly, Kagome's thoughts were a lot deeper. Inu-Yasha was thinking about ramen and pounding Shippo's head into the ground.

"Inu-Yasha…" she began cautiously. "Do you ever think about the future?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, our quest won't continue indefinitely. Someday, it's going to be us or Naraku. What do you think you'll do after that?"

"I don't know. What can I do? Once I've avenged Kikyo, I don't know what I'll do with my life."

"Are you still planning on going to hell with her?" Kagome asked bitterly.

"Kagome, you just don't understand. Kikyo died because of me. She should still be alive. Because of me, she died tragically. Once I kill Naraku, I'm at Kikyo's disposal. If she wants me to go to hell with her… well, I can only respect her wishes."

"But what if she doesn't want you to?" Kagome asked, holding on to that thin thread of hope.

"I dunno. I always figured I'd be dead by now, so I haven't given it much thought. I live one day at a time. I always think that today will be my last day, so the future never really comes to mind."

"Well, have you thought about where you'd live?"

"I guess in Kaede's village. They're reasonable for humans. I could build a hut there and live comfortably. I don't know what I'd do for a living. Maybe I could just protect the village."

"You'd be good at that."

"There's not much else I could do. You don't see many half-demon blacksmiths or carpenters. I guess I could be a farmer, but plants infuriate me."

"I don't think you have the patience required to be a farmer…" Kagome agreed, picturing him yelling at the soil and stomping on it in frustration.

"Do you see yourself ever getting married or having a family?" Her face was flushed. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but she was sure he did. She wasn't sure why she'd asked him such a stupid, dangerous question. Maybe because it was so prevalent in her thoughts of the future.

"Kagome, how many women, demon or human, would be interested in me? I'm not either. I wouldn't fit in. I can't picture any father giving me permission to marry his daughter. I don't know if I could even be a decent husband or if I'd want to be. The closest I ever was to being married was when Kikyo was still alive. We always talked about getting married after I became a human… I don't think she would have been interested in being with a demon…"

"Inu-Yasha, I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure that there has to be a woman out there, somewhere, who would love to be your wife. You're strong, brave, and loyal. You have a lot of admirable qualities."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I really do." _Plus, you're ridiculously good-looking and kind when you want to be._

_Sometimes I wonder if the only woman in the world who would be good enough for me is sitting right next to me. _He shook his head at that thought. Kagome had skool, her family, and that stupid Hobo. There was no way she would give up so much to be with a lowly half-breed. But always, when he thought about his future, even if the topic scarcely came to mind, he pictured Kagome there with him. A world without Kagome in it wouldn't be worth living in. He had realized that by now.

_What could I possibly offer her? I don't even know how I feel about her. Not really. She deserves better. All I can do is enjoy her presence while it lasts._

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you, too." Inu-Yasha replied awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact.

_It's me. I don't care what that witch said. She can't possibly marry that Hobo. He couldn't protect her! He doesn't look like he has ever handled a weapon in his life! Who would protect Kagome from evil demons? Who would take care of her and watch over her at night? Obviously not Hobo. He was obviously the better choice._

"Maybe." She answered, not sure how she felt about him referring to some unknown guy when the only man she'd ever wanted was sitting right next to her.

He gently placed a hand on top of her own.

"I know there is." She couldn't help but smile at his sincerity.

_Inu-Yasha… _He was looking at her with that strange look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to think when suddenly…

"I wonder where our dinner is?" he mused aloud.

_Some deep thinker he is… _Kagome sweat-dropped in exasperation.

"I think that they think we're otherwise _occupied_. They probably think we're too busy for dinner."

"Oh." Inu-Yasha's face matched his fire rat robes.

"Well do you have any of that ninja food?"

"Yeah. I think I have some potato chips left," she replied, fetching her big yellow backpack and digging through it to find her object of desire.

"Here you go!" She brightly handed him the bag which he immediately tore into.

After a couple of minutes, with a mouth full of chips, he asked, "Do you want some?"

"No thanks."

_I just lost my appetite. He may be a dog demon, but he eats like a pig._

After finishing his prize, Inu-Yasha and Kagome quietly talked about shard rumors and argued over when Kagome could go home. Soon, it was late. Kagome yawned loudly and Inu-Yasha took the hint.

"You need to go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired, Inu-Yasha…" She stifled another yawn and he gave her an ironic look.

"'I'm not tired!'" He mimicked Kagome.

"Get on the futon, Kagome."

"Not with you!" she protested, blushing, a very common occurrence that evening.

"Stupid girl, I never said _with me_! You get it all to yourself. Now get some sleep!" He leaned against the well as Kagome drew the covers over herself and began to slumber.

"Dumb wench…" Inu-Yasha observed, looking at Kagome sleeping peacefully.

"You could sleep through anything couldn't you?" He approached the side of her bed and began to make obnoxious faces and noises at her.

"SIT, Kagome!" He mimicked and continued on in his fun, judging how deep a sleeper she was.

"Hmm… Inu-Yasha…" She mumbled in her sleep, rolling over.

"Is she dreaming about me again? Last time this didn't end well…" He remembered well the painful sit he had received the last time he heard Kagome talking in her sleep. He decided to try to get to sleep and started heading back to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, he was prevented from doing this. He couldn't figure out why he didn't seem to be making any progress forward when he looked down and saw a small, white hand clutching the sleeve of his jacket.

"Mmm… Stay…" She mumbled. Inu-Yasha decided Kagome was definitely at her weirdest when she was sleeping. He tried to pull away from her, but to no avail. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Alright, alright. I'll 'stay,' I just won't 'sit.' You've managed to teach me one trick…" He muttered, returning to her side. He lay down cautiously beside her, wary of a painful reprimand for taking too many liberties with her. He studied her form carefully. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping. So calm and free of worries. She had no tests to take, no monsters to fight, and usually, no pushy half-demon to argue with in her dreams.

"It should always be like this for you, Kagome. I don't know why I let you stay here. It's too dangerous for you. If you died, I don't know what I'd do. What have you done to me? I used to not care about anyone until I met you." He tucked a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. Strangely enough, she smiled, even in her sleep. Kagome was the happiest, most optimistic person he'd ever met. Sometimes, it was sickening, but he knew her heart was in the right place.

He knew her sleeping form very well indeed. On nights when he didn't feel comfortable with their location, he often didn't sleep at all. He kept one eye on his surroundings and the other… well, honestly the other was always on Kagome, sometimes he let his guard down to let both eyes enjoy the view. He always defended himself for this observation. Of course, he was making sure that the troublesome girl hadn't gotten herself kidnapped or wandered off into the demon-infested forest in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, every one (except Kagome) knew he was just admiring her. If possible, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin made her even lovelier. Sometimes, if he was sure the damn monk, demon slayer, and fox demon were asleep, he'd leap down from his tree and lay down next to Kagome. He loved to listen to her soft breathing and watch the expressions that flitted across her face as she dreamed. She was much easier to get along with when she was asleep.

"What am I going to do if you decide to remain in your era once we've defeated Naraku?"

He supposed he could stay in her time, but he wasn't sure if his super-sensitive senses, or his patience for that matter, could handle it. Kagome's time was safer, but it lacked the majestic forests, clean air, and peaceful silence of the Feudal Era. He just couldn't imagine not being with Kagome. A week of separation was bad enough, how could he handle a lifetime? Especially the extended lifetime of a half-demon! He knew he wouldn't live as long as his full-demon brother, Sesshoumaru, but Inu-Yasha knew that unless he met a foe he couldn't defeat, he would live for many centuries to come. How could he face hundreds of years without Kagome? Without her smiles, her laughter, her love…? (If you could call the feelings she had for him love. He was never quite sure how Kagome felt about him.)

"I'll miss you. You know that, don't you?" He whispered softly. He was glad she couldn't hear him. He was getting downright mushy. Yuck. He lay back down, trying to close his eyes and rest.

Suddenly, he felt Kagome shifting. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him towards her, resting her head against his chest.

"Mine," she whispered, clutching at his robes with her fingers. He hoped he could untangle them before she woke up. This would not be easy to explain. For right now, she seemed unwilling to let go. Personally, he was fine with it. It actually felt kind of nice, having Kagome so near to him. What could he do? Women were strange creatures. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, hoping she wouldn't kill him in the morning.

_You're mine, too, Kagome…_

God only knew how long he could stay with her. He couldn't predict if and when he'd be killed in battle. He couldn't tell if and when Kikyo would come to claim his soul. All he had was the present. Perhaps that's why he so seldom thought of the future. It was riddled with uncertainty. As much as he wanted to stay like this, forever, he knew tomorrow loomed on the horizon, bringing with it new challenges. Even though Kagome would probably sit him into hell in the morning, he decided to enjoy this moment while it lasted. He allowed sleep to claim him. A certain raven-haired girl filled his dreams. Inu-Yasha, fell asleep smiling.

A/N: I apologize to those of you who were hoping they'd get intimate. That's just not how I see their relationship. I think there is definitely some sexual tension, but I don't think that is how they'd resolve it. They're two very shy, very naïve teenagers. Neither of them has had much experience with relationships, so its makes sense that they're not sure what to make of their relationship. This is just my interpretation. To each his own. And yes, I realize that Inu-Yasha said some pretty sappy things. My theory is that Inu-Yasha is a bit more sensitive than he usually appears. When we get to hear his thoughts or when he's by himself (or thinks he's by himself) in the show or when he's alone with Kagome he seems to be a lot more emotional and say things differently. Right now, he's still unsure about his feelings. His heart tells him that he loves Kagome, but his brain hasn't caught up yet. He's pretty stubborn, after all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind the way I depict things. **Please review!** I would love to see review alerts pop up in my inbox when I get back from Wisconsin next week! Thanks!

Edited 03/29/08


	7. The Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Chapter 7 is on the scene after a ridiculously long wait! (Sorry about that. My first year at college has been tough to say the least.) After giving it some thought, I've decided that I don't buy the whole "mate" thing for demons/half-demons in Inu-Yasha. Maybe it's just in the dubbed anime, so correct me if this is contradicted in the sub or the manga, but whenever Kouga's talking about Kagome or Ayame, he uses the words "fiancée" and "wife," but never "mate." One of the other wolf demons exclaims earlier in the series: "I thought that you were going to eat her, not marry her!" when Kouga decides Kagome would be an advantageous match for him. So, I'm removing any mention of "mate" in this fic and assuming that demons marry like humans. **Enjoy and please review when you're done!**

Chapter 7: The Feelings

She was running. She was running through a field. Where was she? Where was she going? She tried to decipher what exactly was going on, but she seemed unable to stop.

_What's going on? _Kagome wondered, looking around wildly. Looking around, she decided she had to be in the Feudal Era. No skyscrapers or cars seemed to be present, unavoidable things in Tokyo. Then she saw him. The half-demon she had freed from the Sacred Tree and pledged her love to: Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" He was… running away from her? Apparently. She picked up her pace.

"INU-YASHA!"

Where was he going? Why couldn't she go with him? And most importantly, why was he running _away from her_?

"Please come back…" she whispered. The faster she ran, the further away he seemed to become.

_He is half-demon, after all… It makes sense that I can't keep up, but what's wrong with him?_

Suddenly, he skidded to a halt, a graceful halt, but very sudden halt nonetheless. Kagome, felt herself stopping as well, although she landed hard on her behind instead of staying firmly on her feet like Inu-Yasha. Darn human blood.

"Inu-Yasha… What's going on?" she asked him softly, tugging on his sleeve. He didn't seem to notice her. Either that or he didn't care.

"What's wrong with you?" she grabbed onto both of his shoulders and was shaking him now. Suddenly, out of the mist, Kikyo appeared. She looked more beautiful and pure than ever. But where were her soul collectors?

"It's time, Inu-Yasha…" Kikyo whispered, coming towards them.

"Time? Time for what?" Kagome asked, still confused, and increasingly angry due to everyone ignoring her.

"I'm going to leave with Kikyo now, Kagome." Inu-Yasha told her calmly, breaking her hold on him and pushing her firmly back.

"But what about the jewel shards?"

"I don't need them to become a demon anymore, Kagome. I'm going to hell with Kikyo now."

"But what about Naraku? We still haven't defeated him! You're not going to let him win, are you? What about all of the people who will suffer if he completes the jewel? What about all of the people he's hurt?"

_What about me? _She pleaded silently.

"I don't really care anymore. Kikyo and I are going to spend eternity together, just like we've always wanted."

"But you… you don't love Kikyo anymore... do you?" She looked up at him desperately.

"Kagome, I've always loved Kikyo. She's always been on my mind. Even when I was with you, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Kikyo and I were destined to be together. I want to be with the woman that I love."

"But Inu-Yasha…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "**I **love you…"

_I want you to be happy, but this is more than I can bear…_

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can never return your feelings. It's time for us to go now."

"No, Inu-Yasha! Please, don't go!"

_Don't leave me alone… _She reached for him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she desperately tried to pull him back to her.

He didn't turn to look back at her as he walked off with Kikyo, the perfect priestess. He seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Wait! Please, wait! INU-YASHA!"

Inu-Yasha blinked experimentally, his eyes longing to drift shut once more. Was that the sun? Why was the sun up at night? It took him a couple of seconds to understand the reality of the situation.

"Damn it…" he cursed, realizing that he had slept through the entire night. He hadn't kept watch for demons or dark priestesses or any of the other enemies the group had managed to make in the last year as their notoriety grew. Even more dangerous than that, he hadn't woken up before morning to sneak away from Kagome. He'd hoped that she'd loosen her grip as the night progressed, but apparently that had been wishful thinking. She had her arms fully wrapped around his upper body and was holding onto him for dear life.

_In her sleep she's all over me, but the moment she wakes up she'll 'sit' me for going near her… The world is a cruel and unjust place…_ He observed her cautiously. Her long-lashed eyes remained thankfully closed as she breathed softly. There even seemed to be a soft smile on her face.

_She's really enjoying this, isn't she? _He thought. Not sure if he should be running for cover or embracing (literally) the moment. It was rare when he got to be this close to Kagome. He cared for her more than she'd ever know, but he wasn't exactly a touchy-feely kind of guy. That was more Miroku's department.

_What if we actually were like this…? Husband and wife?_ He blushed at the mere thought of such a preposterous idea.

Demons married just like mortals. He was tired of Kouga saying that he was going to make Kagome his wife and almost pitied Ayame who was in love with such a lovesick moron. Kouga and Ayame should have been married by now, but Kouga was too busy flirting with Kagome to honor his promise. As a half-demon, Inu-Yasha always thought that he'd never have that. He never dreamed that he'd have someone to love and care for, certainly not a family of his own. When Kikyo came along, it was like a dream, an unexpected gift. He'd really believed that he could build a life with Kikyo as a human. He'd yearned for such a life ever since he knew what it meant to lead the cursed life of a half-demon. Would he be able to make such an offer to Kagome? Give up his demon heritage and resign himself to life as a mortal?

_I would have done it for Kikyo… Why do I feel like I couldn't for Kagome?_

_Because she loves you as a half-demon. Your heritage has never bothered her. _His conscience whispered. He shook his head, ridding his mind of such foolish thoughts. However, Kagome had told him that she loved him. Sometimes, he felt that it was unfair that he had such information, since she had only revealed it to save his soul. She had told him that she loved him and kissed him. It was certainly not his first kiss, but he had tucked it away in his mind as a precious memory. It was a moment, a feeling that he would likely never forget, even if Kagome disappeared down the well tomorrow and never returned to the Feudal Era.

Kagome was the only one who had ever openly accepted his mixed background. But he couldn't ask such a thing of her. What kind of life could he provide a cultured, beautiful girl from the future like Kagome? Even when they completed the jewel, even when they defeated Naraku, he'd still be a half-breed. Demons and humans alike would still scorn him. Could he ever really settle down in a village and lead a normal life? It seemed unlikely. He'd probably wander the Earth for the rest of his painfully long life. Kagome wouldn't want such a nomadic, unpredictable existence. He couldn't give her what she needed. And even if they somehow ended up together, she'd die in less than a century. He'd be alone again. He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't.

"Inu-Yasha… Inu-Yasha…" Kagome suddenly began to toss and turn in her sleep.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked uncharacteristically softly, watching in concern as sweat beaded on her brow.

"Inu-Yasha… Please stay…" she mumbled.

"For as long as you want me to." He answered, blushing slightly at this unparalleled situation. "You're gonna kill me when you wake up though… Stupid wench." He shook his head.

"KAGOME! KAGOOOOOOOOOOME!" Like a burst of lightning, Shippou suddenly burst through the door, ready to joyfully greet his foster mother. He came to a sudden halt when he saw the compromising position Kagome and Inu-Yasha appeared to be in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" He asked innocently enough as Inuyasha turned bright red and Kagome began to awaken from her troubled sleep.

"We weren't doin' nothin'…" Inu-Yasha managed to get out, staring at Shippou with a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, and anger.

"Sure doesn't like nothing. I didn't realize that you and Kagome had reached that point in your relationship, Inu-Yasha" Shippou commented smartly as Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in a panic.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked dazedly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She saw Shippou ogling her and finally noticed that she and Inu-Yasha were entwined in an intimate embrace.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT?!"

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like…" Inu-Yasha hurriedly began, pushing himself away from her.

"SIT BOY!"

"AUUGHHH!" Inu-Yasha crashed into the ground, no doubt awakening everyone else in the inn, in the process.

"Wow, Inu-Yasha. In the game of love, you really are a fool." Shippou commented, shaking his head.

When the spell wore off, Inu-Yasha raised his head and began growling at the small fox demon.

"SHIPPOU…! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He leapt up and took chase after the kit, who quickly scrambled into the hallway.

"What's going on around here?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Why was… Why was Inu-Yasha embracing me like that?" A soft blush stained her cheeks.

_At first, I thought that I was still in one of my dreams. Inu-Yasha, he… he's not like that. I have to be at the brink of death to get any sort of affection from him. He's still hung up over Kikyo, and it's, it's wrong of me to try to take him from her. Even if I love Inu-Yasha, he's already in love with someone else. I can't believe that I'm the other woman! Even though it hurts, I should try to detach myself. I promised to be by his side, but I never promised to love him forever. We can still be friends, right? Oh come on, Kagome, old girl, you're insane. Like you could ever stop loving him… _She clenched her fist in resolve. _But I've got to try… I love him, but Inu-Yasha and I, we were never meant to be together. When the quest is completed, when Naraku is defeated, I can go home and lead a normal life. If Inu-Yasha is happy, then I… Then I think that I can find the strength to move on… someday._

She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she gathered her belongings and changed into her uniform. She exited the room and saw Inu-Yasha pounding Shippou in the corridor.

"Please, cut it out, you guys," she murmured tiredly, continuing to the room where breakfast was being served.

"Wow, Kagome seemed really upset." Shippou commented sadly.

"What does she have to be upset about?" Inu-Yasha shot back.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe because she thinks that you still love Kikyo and it hurts her when you toy with her feelings!"

"I've never toyed with her!" Inu-Yasha roared angrily.

"You won't let any other man come within ten feet of Kagome, you say strange things that make you sound like her suitor, and now you're embracing her while you sleep! Then, two seconds later, you run off with Kikyo and leave Kagome all alone! I'm tired of it! Stop hurting Kagome! I hate you for it! I hate you, Inu-Yasha!" Angry tears began to well up in Shippo's eyes as he ran off, leaving Inu-Yasha standing there stunned.

"Shippou…"

"What's going on out here?" Sango peeked out of her room, eyeing Inu-Yasha warily.

"Nothing." Inu-Yasha replied dully. "Where's the monk?"

"Oh, him? He's been unconscious since last night. I knew that I couldn't trust him." Inu-Yasha glanced into the room to see Miroku lying facedown on the ground, sporting a giant lump on his head.

"Figures." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. This morning was shaping up to be a doozy.

Inu-Yasha was walking all by himself. He was really sick of it at this point. He was practically an outcast in his own group. Shippou was still angry at him from before and once Sango and Miroku had figured out that he was the cause of Kagome's significant distress, they too had shunned him.

_I need some new friends…_

He'd had way too much time to think the last few days. Currently, all Inu-Yasha could think about were Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi. The demon and his human lover that they had encountered earlier on their quest. They were two people who had truly loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. In so many ways, they reminded Inu-Yasha of himself and Kikyo. They, too, were comrades who had deep feelings for each other and fought evil demons. Like Hoshiyomi, Inu-Yasha would do anything to protect Kikyo. Like Hoshiyomi had changed his name because of Tsukiyomi, Inu-Yasha had been willing to give up his demon heritage to marry Kikyo. Both demons had felt betrayed by the mortal women they loved and this led to their downfall.

_What's to say the same thing won't happen to Kagome and me? _He looked thoughtfully at the girl walking stoically beside him. She was still upset with him, days after their night at the inn. She wouldn't even take him up on his offer to carry her, even though he knew that she was tired after stubbornly walking for several days. The sun was about to set and he breathed a sigh of relief that the day would soon be over.

_Humans are so weak, in both body and heart…_

His train of thought was interrupted when Shippo called out, "Hey, you guys! I see a castle and a village up ahead!" Sango and Miroku smiled with relief. They too were weary from the day's travels. Kagome sighed, trying to relieve the tension filling her body. Inu-Yasha visibly stiffened.

"It appears that there are many demons possessing that castle. I will have to offer my services to its inhabitants." Miroku beamed brightly.

"I can't wait to get a nice hot bath!" Kagome smiled happily

_This place… I swore that I would never return here… _Inu-Yasha thought darkly.

The others in the group noticed Inu-Yasha hanging back.

"Inu-Yasha? Are you okay?" Kagome walked back to where he stood, pale and unmoving. She waved a hand in front of his face. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated for a moment, before whispering, "This is the place where I was born. This is where my mother and father died."

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome murmured sympathetically, apparently deciding to forgive his latest indiscretion in light of this new development.

"We can keep moving," Sango commented. She knew what it felt like to return to a home that no longer felt like home.

"I'm not tired!" Shippou piped in, sensing the tension building.

"I'm sure there is another village nearby," Miroku added.

"There's nothing for miles." Inu-Yasha replied tiredly. "I should have realized that we were in Sesshoumaru's domain, in the Western Lands. I told myself that I'd never return to this place, but I guess that I had to come back eventually. Let's get this over with." He strode forward, trying to bite back the feelings of nausea and sadness that overwhelmed him here.

_Welcome home, Inu-Yasha…_

A/N: The long-awaited chapter 7 is up! Oh yeah, I'm sorry for any formatting problems. I uploaded the wrong thing the first time, then I noticed a few weird mistakes. Sometimes drives me crazy. I feel like the gang came upon the grave of Inu-Yasha's mother sometime in the anime/movies/manga, but I can't remember when. If anyone could tell me, that would be great. Maybe I've just read too many fanfics and can't keep truth straight from fiction. Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I thought that this would be a good place to stop. I think that there are probably three chapters left. I'll try to be timelier in my last few updates, but I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep. College keeps me pretty busy. If anyone's still reading this fic, great, if not, oh well. I still enjoy writing it. **Please review! **Thanks!


End file.
